


Please Don't Do This Again

by Hereisthere_gg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Suffering, Suicide Attempt, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: Adrien: MarinetteAdrien: Can I talk to youAdrien: I'm feeling a bit lonely





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264416) by [sadrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadrien/pseuds/sadrien). 



> art is suffering
> 
> suffering is art
> 
> it depends on what you do with the suffering, whether it becomes art or not

  
**Adrien** : I want to stop

 

  
**Adrien** : it's too much

 

  
**Adrien** : everything

 

  
**Adrien** : but I have to do something to distract myself

 

  
**Adrien** : why am I bothering you with this

 

  
**Adrien** : you're happy

 

  
**Adrien** : you have a family that doesn't didn't fight

 

  
**Adrien** a lot

 

  
**Adrien** : you have a family

 

  
**Adrien** : that is happy you're happy

 

  
**Adrien** : I'm so sad

 

  
**Adrien** : why am I so sad

 

  
**Adrien** : I should be happy shouldn't I

 

  
**Adrien** : with all the useless shit I have

 

  
**Adrien** : and the m o n e y

 

  
**Adrien** : so many people would be happy with what I was born with

 

  
**Adrien** : but I don't want it

 

  
**Adrien** : ungrateful

 

  
**Adrien** : stupid

 

  
**Adrien** : I hate myself

 

  
**Adrien** : I'm never enough

 

  
**Adrien** : I don't deserve so much

 

  
**Adrien** : I'm n e v e r e n o u g h

 

  
**Adrien** : and I never will be

 

  
**Adrien** : an ugly wasted effort

 

  
**Adrien** : at least I tried to seem important

 

  
**Adrien** : but everyone can see through me

 

  
**Adrien** : chat noir is destruction

 

  
**Adrien** : chat noir is not g o o d

 

  
**Adrien** : like Ladybug

 

  
**Adrien** : chat noir is an idiotic flirt who wants to be important

 

  
**Adrien** : who needs to feel wanted

 

  
**Adrien** : why am I so n e e d y

 

  
**Adrien** : I c a n t

 

  
**Adrien** : I can't do thjis

 

  
**Adrien** : anymore

 

  
**Adrien** : tell ladybug I'm sorry I was such an inconvinence

 

  
**Adrien** : I'm sorry

 

* * *

 

  
**Marinette** : ADRIEN

 

  
**Marinette** : ADRIEN NO

 

  
**Marinette** : ADRIEN GOD WHY

 

  
**Marinette** : ADRIEN I LOVE YOU

 

  
**Marinette** : NO STOP DONT DO IT I LOVE YOU

 

  
**Marinette** : ADRIEN NO

 

  
**Marinette** : IM COMING

 

  
**Marinette** : PLZ DINT BE DEAD

 

* * *

 

  
**Adrien** : sorry again

 

  
**Marinette:** please stop being sorry

 

  
**Adrien:** okay 

 

  
**Marinette:** for real

 

  
**Adrien:** ok

 

  
**Adrien:** I cant sleep

 

  
**Marinette:** me either

 

  
**Marinette:** what do you want to do

 

  
**Adrien:** i usually meme heavily after a suicide attempt

 

  
**Marinette:** w h a t

 

  
**Marinette:** this has happened b e f o r e

 

  
**Adrien:** no

 

  
**Adrien:** this isnt the first time

 

  
**Marinette:** well like I said

 

  
**Marinette** I'm always here ok chaton

 

  
**Marinette:** don't feel bad

 

  
**Marinette:** because of me

 

  
**Adrien:** thank you

 

  
**Adrien:** so much

**Author's Note:**

> It was gonna have a bad ending but my other fics seem to have an influence on me
> 
> I'm addicted to one Adrien Agreste, specifically a Sad and Suicidal one. It gives me life


End file.
